poohfandomcom-20200214-history
There's No Camp Like Home
There's No Camp Like Home is the fourth episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Plot Pooh, Tigger and Piglet are camping in the woods and Tigger goes out to get some firewood. But Piglet's worst nightmare seems to come true when they run into a family of heffalumps.thumb|300px|right Full Synopsis One night Piglet has a bad dream that a group of Heffalumps and Woozles are trying to get him. When Piglet wakes up Pooh and Tigger are at his door and invite him to go camping with them in the forest where they'll tell ghost stories, eat honey, and sleep under the sky. Piglet mentions that he's afraid of Heffalumps and Woozles because he's heard that their scary but Tigger promises to protect him from such creatures. After setting up the tent Tigger goes off deeper into the woods to look for firewood and finds some but he doesn't know that it belongs to the Heffalump Family who used it to make out their home. When Mama Heffalump, Papa Heffalump, and Junior Heffalump come home they are surprised and saddened to find out that someone has stolen their home and go out to find their home. At camp Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet have made a fire and Tigger begins to tell a spooky story about Heffalumps and Woozles but unknown to Pooh and Tigger Papa Heffalump is watching nearby in the bushes but Piglet notices Papa Heffalump and runs away frightenly. When Papa Heffalump sees that Tigger has stolen his house he dranks up a gallon of water and sprays Pooh and Piglet and puts out their fire and then he and Mama Heffalump take their firewood house back. Meanwhile Piglet is lost in the woods and runs into Junior Heffalump and they each run up a tree and when Piglet finds out that Junior is a Heffalump he realizes that Heffalumps aren't scary, much to piglet’s bewilderment. and he and Junior become the best of friends. Back at camp Tigger uses a honeypot on a fishing rod to lure Papa Heffalump and Mama Heffalump into a hole and manages to get the firewood back but it is revealed that Papa Heffalump is allergic to deep dark holes and sneezes really hard which causes both him and Mama Heffalump to fly out of the hole and land on Pooh and Tigger. Meanwhile Piglet and Junior are wondering what they should do and Piglet suggests that they call for help. Meanwhile Tigger and Papa Heffalump begin to argue over who rightfully owns the firewood when they hear Piglet and Junior screaming for help and they along with Pooh and Mama Heffalump and follow the screaming to which they find Piglet and Junior up the tree. Papa Heffalump and Tigger try to climb up the tree to save Piglet and Junior but Mama Heffalump reminds Papa Heffalump that he's allergic to high heights to which Papa Heffalump sneezes really hard causing both him and Tigger to fall off the tree. Pooh then uses Papa Heffalump's trunk to send him flying up to the tree and he manages to bring the branch down for Piglet and Junior to land in Mama Heffalump's arms and Pooh lands on Tigger's back. Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, and the Heffalump Family then go back to Piglet's House and roast marshmallows. Pooh and the gang also promise the Heffalump Family that they will help them fix up their house in the morning. Mama Heffalump then reminds Papa Heffalump that he's allergic to marshmallows and Papa once again sneezes really hard and causes to blow out Piglet's door and windows as the episode ends. Quotes *'Tigger' - We'll build a camp fire! Pooh - And eat honey! Tigger - And roast marshy-mallows! Pooh - And eat honey! Tigger - And bestest of all... Pooh - Eat honey? Tigger - No, sleep under the wide open sky! Trivia *This episode has been released in VHS, but no DVD release has been announced. *This episode marks the first appearance of real heffalumps. Prior to this, they had only appeared in imagination sequences. *The premise of this episode, in which heffalumps are not evil, just misunderstood, was later reused and expanded in the theatrically-released film Pooh's Heffalump Movie. It is important to note that some heffalumps have still been portrayed as villains in later episodes, most notably Heff in "The Great Honey Pot Robbery". *The title is based on Judy Garland's now-famous quote "There is no place like home" from The Wizard of Oz (1939). Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Associate Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Category:Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Category:JIM CUMMINGS as Papa Heffalump Category:Story by MARK ZASLOVE Category:Teleplay by DEV ROSS Category:Storyboard Designers HANK TUCKER KEN BOYER JAN GREEN Category:Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Category:Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Category:©1988 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY All Rights Reserved Category:©1988 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY All Rights Reserved Category:Animation Director DAVID BLOCK Category:Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC.